crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Coco Bandicoot
Coco Bandicoot é a irmã mais nova de Crash Bandicoot fazendo parte da familia dos Bandicoots. Ela entra na história a partir do segundo jogo da série. Ajuda Crash dando-lhe informações,sendo assim a intelectual do grupo;construindo máquinas,robôs,etc. Como todos os Bandicoots ela também tem sua arquinimiga: Nina Cortex, sobrinha do doutor Neo Cortex, no qual ela insulta e tenta competir dizendo que é a melhor Assim como seu irmão mais velho, ela foi geneticamente modificada através do uso do Evo- Ray, do Dr. Neo Cortex e do Doutor Nitrus Brio. Coco é altamente inteligente, e seu quociente de inteligência é considerado como 164. Como seu irmão, Coco tem uma personalidade heróica e uma natureza destemida, pois está disposta a ter qualquer chance de ajudar sua família a salvar o mundo do mal, sem medo de cometer erros. Ela é fã de filmes de artes marciais, wrestling e NASCAR. Ela também é mostrada como uma habilidosa motociclista, usando esse talento para superar um tsunami japonês em uma ocasião. Coco foi projetado por Charles Zembillas e Naughty Dog como um contrapeso para Tawna (namorada de Crash no primeiro jogo) que apaziguaria a Sony Computer Entertainment Japan, que não estava confortável com um personagem "super sexy" estando ao lado de Crash. Os primeiros esboços de Charles Zembillas sobre Coco foram feitos em 18 de março de 1997, quando Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back estava em desenvolvimento. Ela é dublada por Vicki Winters em Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Hynden Walch no Crash Team Racing, 23 e Debi Derryberry no Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex em diante.Na terceira temporada da série animada original da Netflix, Skylanders Academy, Coco é dublada por Tara Strong em vez de Derryberry. Personalidade A partir do momento em que ela é apresentada, Coco é estabelecida como um tipo de "dona de casa" e usa o Crash para realizar certas tarefas sempre que quiser. Sua ética de trabalho pode ser melhor descrita como dominadora; na maior parte do tempo, ela só trabalha com o que quer fazer e ignora em grande parte o que realmente precisa ser feito, como limpar a casa (como mostrado em Crash: Mind Over Mutant). Apesar disso, Coco é geralmente descrita como alegre e alta espirituosa, sua sagacidade educada muitas vezes contrastada por um comportamento inocente e infantil. Apesar de suas personalidades contrastantes, Coco está longe de ser afetada e geralmente é tolerante, se não completamente divertida com o comportamento de Crash. Ela também compartilha seu código altruísta, até mesmo para alguns inimigos (como Crash tinha tomado simpatia por Krunk em Nitro Kart, Coco sentiu pena por Nash, usando seu truque para fazer o "coitado pobre de tubarão" tirar uma soneca necessária). Ela é ótima com a tecnologia, pois carrega um laptop rosa / turquesa ocasionalmente e é hábil em hacking, como visto em Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, quando ela intercepta as mensagens do Cortex para convencer seu irmão a não ouvi-lo. Abaixo da Casa Bandicoot está o VR Hub System da Coco, que reside em um laboratório secreto visto em Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Ele funciona de maneira semelhante ao Time Twister, pois pode se desviar para lugares diferentes ao redor do mundo, sendo a única diferença no tempo presente. Ela é fã de filmes de artes marciais e esportes masculinos como wrestling e NASCAR, afirmando que ela poderia ser. Em Crash Tag Team Racing, a personalidade de Coco é diferente: ela é mais feminina, preppy, atrevida, muitas vezes assume poses excêntricas e gosta de beleza e compras. Coco tem um rancor inexplicado contra Nina Cortex a partir de Crash Tag Team Racing, algo que acaba sendo necessário depois que ela concorre abertamente pela superioridade acima dela no Crash of the Titans. Coco é geralmente representado como uma folha lúcida para Crash, muitas vezes assumindo o papel de homem hetero ou porta-voz sempre que Aku Aku não estiver por perto. Ela não é sem seus próprios momentos de tontura no entanto, e certamente não está imune à palhaçada que tantas vezes acontece a seu irmão. Aparência Em contraste com a aparência física de Crash, a figura de Coco é mais esbelta e realista. Como a maioria dos personagens da série, sua estatura é inconsistente, freqüentemente alternando entre ser mais baixo ou mais alto do que seu "irmão mais velho". Em todas as suas aparições, ela é mostrada para ter uma cabeça cheia de cabelo loiro, geralmente amarrado em um rabo de cavalo, e com uma flor azul / rosa / roxo / verde preso ao lado. Desde sua primeira aparição até Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Coco veste uma camisa branca, um macacão azul claro (com uma alça desfeita), sapatos rosa e cabelo amarrado na parte de trás. Começando com Crash Nitro Kart, Coco mudou de uma jovem para uma adolescente adulta. Embora ela ainda use uma flor no cabelo, as roupas e o físico de Coco ficaram visualmente mais maduros e femininos. Por exemplo, nas cenas em Crash Nitro Kart, ela tem mais de uma figura e desenvolveu um backside mais redondo. Ela também usa uma calça jeans azul e uma camiseta branca com uma flor rosa com pétalas de rosa enquanto a sola de seus sapatos é um pouco mais alta, deixando-a um pouco mais alta. Sua calça jeans tem listras rosa nas laterais em Crash Twinsanity. Em Crash Tag Team Racing, sua roupa foi alterada: seu símbolo de flor foi substituído por uma estrela vermelha, seus sapatos ganharam linhas laranja e seu jeans parecia ser denim e ter um cinto branco para segurá-los. Um traje destravável no mesmo jogo tem Coco vestindo um traje de princesa azul e rosa. O Nitro Kart estabeleceu o padrão para todas as seguintes roupas da Coco - consistindo de jeans apertados e top de corte branco. Em Crash of the Titans, o traje de Coco é muito parecido com o que ela usava em Crash Tag Team Racing, embora as mangas de sua camiseta tenham se tornado de cor azul clara. Coco não usa o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo ou usa uma flor nele, em vez disso, tem o cabelo liso e usa um lenço azul e é visto como muito mais crescido. A forma de sua cabeça também é alterada. O design de Coco é alterado mais uma vez para Crash: Mind Over Mutant, em que sua cabeça está de volta à forma original. Ela mais uma vez usa o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo com dois fios na frente, usa óculos de proteção na testa e tem olhos maiores e mais expressivos. Sua calça jeans também ficou amarela e seus sapatos passaram de rosa para marrom. O design de Coco na Skylanders Academy parece ser uma combinação de sua aparência em Crash of the Titans e Mind Over Mutant. Era Naughty Dog Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Antes dos eventos da série, Coco era um bandicoot comum como Crash até ser tirada da selva e geneticamente melhorada pelo Dr. Neo Cortex. Coco é visto pela primeira vez em Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back vivendo em N. Sanity Island com Crash. Um dia, quando a bateria de seu laptop se esgota, ela envia Crash para encontrar uma bateria de reposição para ela. Quando Coco descobre que o Crash está coletando Crystals for Cortex, ela suspeita do Cortex e decide invadir o computador do Cortex para descobrir o que ele realmente quer. O que ela encontra são "esquemas detalhados para um Vórtice Cortex melhorado e uma estação espacial com aparência suspeita". Ela aprende sobre o plano real do Cortex assim como o Crash reuniu todos os Cristais, e revela as intenções do Córtex de Crash antes que ele possa dar os Cristais ao Córtex. Depois que o plano de Cortex é frustrado Interpretado por: Vicky Winters (Crash 2) / Hynden Walch (CTR) O design original. Em Crash 2, a luz do sol no seu cabelo é uma textura que faz parte do modelo. As suas sobrancelhas longas foram removidas a partir de Crash 3 para a frente. Este modelo também deu origem às sprites e animações para XS e N-Tranced. Crash Bandicoot: Warped Coco é chamado por Aku Aku em Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped para usar a Máquina de Torcer o Tempo do Doutor Nefarious Tropy e reunir os Cristais poderosos em seus lugares originais antes que o Cortex o faça. Coco ajuda ao reunir os Cristais na China do século XVII, no Oceano Pacífico do século XVIII e na Primeira Guerra Mundial na Europa. Ela também é responsável pela derrota do braço direito do Cortex, Doutor N. Gin, na Lua, com seu novo tigre de estimação, Pura, ajudando-a. Coco aparece pela primeira vez como personagem jogável nos seguintes níveis: * Orient Express (World 1 Level 3) * Makin' Waves (World 1 Level 5) * Midnight Run (World 2 Level 10) * Tell No Tales (World 4 Level 16) * Bye Bye Blimps (World 4 Level 17) * Ski Crazed (World 6 Level 26) * Hot Coco (Acessada através da Roach Crash, World 3 Level 14) * Dr. N. Gin (Chefe do World 7) Crash Team Racing Coco é um personagem jogável no Crash Team Racing e no Crash Bash. No início da animação do jogo vemos Coco turbinando seu Kart cor de rosa usando seu inseparável laptop. No jogo Coco possui sua própria pista de corrida a Coco Park. O epílogo do Crash Team Racing afirma que Coco abriu seu próprio serviço de encontros pela Internet após os eventos do jogo. Crash Bash Um tempo depois, Crash está dormindo debaixo de uma árvore e de repente é abduzido e levado para o Templo Espacial, onde Aku Aku e Uka Uka estão discutindo. Lá, Uka Uka diz para Crash e Cortex que ele e Aku Aku decidiram fazer uma competição para resolver todos os problemas entre eles. Sabendo que Aku Aku e Uka Uka não podem lutar entre si porque os Antigos não permitiriam isso, cada um deles trouxe os seus jogadores para o Templo Espacial para começar os jogos, nesse instante é que Coco é teleportada para lutar junto com Crash ao lado de Aku Aku e as forças do bem. Nos vários desafios, eles deverão coletar Troféus, Cristais e Gemas, necessários para dar a vitória para Aku Aku ou Uka Uka. Na provocação de Coco (que pode ser usada nos minigames), ela zomba de seus oponentes assoviando para eles, como se estivesse lhes chamando a atenção. Era Traveller's Tales Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Quando os Elementais causam estragos na Terra em Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Coco ativa uma nova Portal Chamber for Crash para usar. Ela ajuda Crash a coletar os Cristais de Poder necessários para deter os Elementais, coletando-os em uma China devastada pelo tsunami e em uma zona de avalanche. Ela também impede que uma armada das estações espaciais do Cortex atinjam a Terra. Perto do final, ela ajuda Crash e Crunch a escapar da estação espacial com defeito do Cortex. Interpretado por: Debi Derryberry O cabelo de Coco é mais arredondado e com menos caracóis. As suas orelhas têm pontas arredondadas e os seus olhos são menos brilhantes do que costume. As suas sobrancelhas são mais finas, curtas, e angulares. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Coco constrói um dispositivo que reverte os efeitos do Minimizador Planetário do Cortex. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Coco é sequestrado por N. Trance e sofre uma lavagem cerebral ao lado de Crunch e Fake Crash. Batalhas de Coco Bater em um grande navio de guerra dentro de um vulcão ativo, com Crash atacando a nave enquanto ela está recarregando seu armamento. Ao sair do controle de N. Trance, Coco se torna um personagem jogável, reunindo dois Cristais no espaço enquanto escapa da ira de uma bola de fogo criada por N. Tropy. Crash Nitro Kart Coco é um personagem jogável no Crash Nitro Kart também. Em uma cena, ela usa suas habilidades de hackers para colocar o Nash hiperativo para dormir. Interpretado por: Debi Derryberry Eles crescem tão rápido! A Coco agora parece uma adolescente, com uma silhueta mais feminina. As suas orelhas voltaram a ser pontiagudas. Ela mudou um pouco as suas roupas e agora usa batom. O ícone da flor na sua camisola é igual ao que está no seu computador portátil. Crash Twinsanity Em Crash Twinsanity, uma adolescente Coco é emboscada pelo Doutor Neo Cortex, que se disfarça como ela, a fim de atrair Crash para uma armadilha para que ele possa finalmente destruí-lo. Muitos momentos depois, Coco acredita que a Cortex sequestrou o Crash e viaja até o Laboratório Iceberg para confrontá-lo. Com um chute rápido, ela ataca Cortex e envia os Power Crystals que ele estava segurando voando no Psychetron. A reação em cadeia resultante deixa Coco paralisado até o final do jogo. Em Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, Coco se junta ao professor para rastrear Ripto e Doctor Cortex. Mais tarde no jogo, ambos são seqüestrados pela sobrinha de Doctor Cortex, Nina Cortex, que os mantém presos em gaiolas. Depois de ser libertada de sua jaula, Coco sugere que Crash e Spyro colocassem um rastreador em Cortex e Ripto para permitir que os heróis rastreassem os vilões de volta ao seu esconderijo. A última grande contribuição de Coco para a história é a construção de um portal para o covil de Cortex e Ripto. Interpretado por: Debi Derryberry A Coco trocou o batom por um quinto dedo em cada mão para se enquadrar com os outros personagens do jogo. As suas calças também são mais escuras. Era Radical Entertainment Crash Tag Team Racing Coco é um personagem jogável no Crash Tag Team Racing. Na história do jogo, Coco descobre a única pista para quem roubou Power Gems da MotorWorld, que é Wumpa Whip. Por causa do alto consumo de bebida de Crash, ela acredita brevemente (junto com os outros) que Crash é o culpado, apesar do fato de que Willie Wumpa Cheeks é a única fonte do parque de Wumpa Whip. No final do jogo, Coco devolve a escritura do parque a Von Clutch, a quem pertence. Coco desempenha um papel central em Crash Boom Bang !, no qual ela é convidada pelo Visconde para a World Cannonball Race em sua busca pelo Super Big Power Crystal. Interpretado por: Debi Derryberry A flor azul na cabeça da Coco finalmente murchou, por isso ela substitui-a com uma cor-de-rosa. Tem uma estrela cor-de-rosa em vez do ícone da flor na sua camisola, e voltou a ter quatro dedos em cada mão. Crash of the Titans Coco está prestes a criar um dispositivo que será capaz de reciclar manteiga quando ela for capturada junto com Aku Aku pelo Doutor Neo Cortex. Quando Nina substitui o Cortex, Coco sofre uma lavagem cerebral e é forçado a terminar o Doominator. Ela acaba completando o Doominator, mas é resgatada pelo Crash e é capaz de pará-lo no final do jogo. Na versão Nintendo DS do jogo, ela aparece como um vendedor vendendo upgrades para as habilidades de Crash. Interpretado por: Debi Derryberry A Coco não tem grandes semelhanças com nenhum dos seus designs anteriores, mas em contrapartida, parece-se mais com o seu irmão. A sua cabeça já não é redonda e a sua cara está consideravelmente diferente. Em vez de ter um rabo-de-cavalo, o seu cabelo está solto, embora mantenha a sua franja (agora mais encaracolada). Ela tem um lenço azul na cabeça em vez de uma flor e orelhas mais verticais. As suas mãos estão maiores e ela tem pelo claro nas palmas e na barriga, que liga ao seu focinho como o Crash. Crash: Mind Over Mutant Coco é um personagem jogável no modo de cooperação das versões Wii e Xbox 360 do Crash: Mind over Mutant. No início do jogo, Coco converte o olho do Doominator em um sistema de entretenimento. Depois de ver um anúncio publicitário "NV", um assistente digital pessoal, ela recebe uma NV junto com Crunch e rapidamente se torna viciada. Logo, a NV, que o Dr. N. Brio preencheu com Mojo negativo, a transforma em uma feroz fera que tenta matar Crash usando uma gigantesca máquina de lançamento de basquete. Depois de ser derrotada e informada (para sua decepção) que a NV teve uma influência negativa sobre ela, ela usa o olho do Doominator para acessar o blog da Cortex e aprender o que a Cortex está planejando. Ela é acessível como o personagem do segundo jogador daquele ponto em diante. A disponibilidade de Coco como um personagem jogável em Crash: Mind over Mutant foi omitida da versão PlayStation 2 do jogo devido a suas animações distintas ocupando grande parte da memória do console. Na versão PlayStation 2, ela é substituída por uma versão de seu irmão chamado "Carbon Crash". Interpretado por: Debi Derryberry Outra renovação de design que dá à cabeça da Coco a sua antiga forma enquanto a faz parecer mais velha. Ela ganhou de volta o seu rabo-de-cavalo, mas o seu cabelo já não é ondulado ou tão comprido como antes. Os seus olhos têm uma forma diferente e as suas íries são muito maiores. Ela também tem unhas visíveis. Tem um novo equipamento e óculos de proteção, uma lanterna, e joelheiras. O pendente que tem no pescoço e as solas dos seus sapatos têm um logótipo representativo, muito como a pegada do Crash neste jogo: uma roda dentada com um coração no meio e um relâmpago por baixo. Desenvolvedora Vicarious Visions Crash N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot N.Sane Trilogy é um remake dos três primeiros jogos da série Crash Bandicoot: Crash Bandicoot, Cortex Strikes Back, e Warped. Como nos jogos originais, Crash utiliza técnicas de giro e salto para derrotar inimigos, quebrar caixas e coletar itens, como Frutas Wumpa, vidas extras e máscaras Aku Aku. A novidade aqui é que Coco é uma personagem jogável desde o primeiro jogo, a justificativa para essa alteração dentro do enredo do jogo é que Coco seria capaz de teleportar-se para os acontecimentos do primeiro jogo utilizando a máquina do tempo de N. Tropy, como visto em Crash Warped. Coco possui as mesmas habilidades que Crash, quando o jogador deixar a personagem por um certo período de tempo sem se mover ela poderá começar a tirar fotos do cenário, atender e conversar no seu telefone e em determinado momento seu celular explode chegando a acionar bombas que estiverem próximas a ela. Desenvolvedora Beenox Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled O jogo foi anunciado na The Game Awards em dezembro de 2018, e será lançado para PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch e Xbox One em 21 de junho de 2019.Semelhante com o N. Sane Trilogy, o jogo será recriado com novos recursos, adicionando novos conteúdos incluindo modo online, personalização de kart (incluindo karts da sequência indireta, Crash Nitro Kart) e o principal antagonista do jogo, Nitros Oxide, que era exclusivamente um personagem chefe no jogo original, como um personagem jogável. De acordo com o Trailer e o anúncio no jogo da PSN, Coco e Crash terão Roupas e Karts que poderão ser personalizados já anunciados na Pré Venda. Curiosidades Coco foi destaque em duas séries de bonecos Crash Bandicoot produzidos pela agora extinta Resaurus. Para Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Resaurus produziu uma figura de Coco Bandicoot acompanhada de figuras de um pingüim e lagarto do jogo. A série Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped apresentou duas figuras diferentes de Coco, incluindo uma com figuras de Aku Aku e Crash Bandicoot. Inclusão e incorporação de Coco como um personagem jogável em Crash Bandicoot: A Ira do Córtex foi recebida com uma resposta geralmente morna entre os críticos. Hilary Goldstein, da IGN, achava que Coco era um personagem "menos poderoso" e "menos agradável" do que Crash e que "ela não era divertida como Crash é". Sobre o assunto, Hilary acrescentou que "Crash é uma criatura boba de se olhar. Ele é quase absurdo, o que funciona muito bem com suas várias animações. Coco não é realmente bobo. O jogo não é chamado Crash e Coco, então por que Eu sou forçado a interpretá-la? Ao invés de adicionar variedade, Coco diminui o único ponto de venda real do jogo - Crash Bandicoot. "Matthew Gallant da GameSpot observou que" Quando você joga um nível como Coco ao invés de Crash, há nenhuma explicação ou aviso dado - você simplesmente entrará no portal do nível como Crash e sairá do outro lado como Coco. Não é de todo ruim, mas comparado com Super Mario Sunshine, parece muito desigual. " Dublando a voz de Debi Derryberry como Coco recebeu críticas mistas na série como um todo. Arnold Katayev da PSX Extreme foi positiva em relação à sua voz em Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, enquanto Matt Keller da PALGN sentiu que sua voz em Crash of the Titans era "chata". Habilidades Coco possui a maioria das habilidades que são compartilhadas com seu irmão, Crash, com exceção da imunidade do controle da mente. No entanto, ela não é tão fisicamente ativa quanto o Crash. Gênio Científico - Nível Intelecto - o traço mais notável de Coco é sua alta inteligência; seu quociente de inteligência é considerado como 164. Com uma inteligência tão alta, Coco é capaz de criar uma série de máquinas complexas e invadir virtualmente qualquer computador. Ela também foi capaz de construir uma sala de dobra inteira na casa para viajar pelo mundo (Wrath of Cortex). Expert Combatant - Além de sua alta inteligência, Coco é capaz de se defender fisicamente, conhecendo uma série de movimentos de perna de artes marciais, um poderoso o suficiente para criar uma grande onda de choque e ela também pode girar como seu irmão pode. Aptidão - Coco também é mostrado para ser um scooter qualificado, snowboard, tigre, avião, nave espacial, kart e piloto de tanque. Ela também é uma aprendiz rápida, pegando informações e criando novas máquinas ou aparelhos mais rapidamente do que o Dr. Cortex com maior confiabilidade. Fatos Interessantes * A Coco foi criada para preencher o espaço deixado pela Tawna como uma companhia feminina, pois a Sony Computer Entertainment Japan não se sentia confortável com o Crash a ter uma namorada sensual. * Ela normalmente refere-se ao Crash como "big brother" (irmão mais velho), e no Japão, ela chama-lhe sempre oniichan (um termo carinhoso para "irmão"). O Cortex imita este hábito quando ele se disfarça dela em Twinsanity. * O dublador de Coco é um dos três únicos listados nos créditos (e usando palavras reais) em Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Vicki Winters não desempenhou mais nenhum papel de dubladora porque ela não era "bem conhecida" o suficiente, apesar de querer continuar trabalhando com a Naughty Dog. Mais informações podem ser encontradas neste vídeo. * Debi Derryberry, dubladora do Coco, também é a voz por trás de muitos personagens da TV, como Jimmy Neutron. Coco e Jimmy, na verdade, têm muito em comum, pois os dois têm várias qualidades "nerds". * Em uma de suas obras de arte, ela é vista segurando um TNT Crate, no entanto, a caixa TNT normalmente começa uma contagem regressiva e depois explode. * Em Crash Tag Team Racing, Coco diz "Hora de mostrar o que um QI 1.6.4 pode fazer". Ela também diz que acha que N. Gin é fofo, mesmo que ela tenha lutado contra ele em Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (provavelmente de uma forma adorável) * Em Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, se Crash se aproximar de um dos níveis de Coco, ele cai no seu rosto antes que ele possa alcançar o orbe da urdidura, permitindo que Coco entre no nível. * Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped é o único jogo em que Coco não tem nenhum diálogo, apesar de ser um personagem jogável. * Sendo um marsupial feminino, Coco provavelmente tem uma bolsa. * Ela foi a única outra personagem jogável na continuidade principal até Crash Twinsanity ser lançado. * Ela é o segundo personagem a ganhar poder ou habilidade; o primeiro e único outro sendo Crash. * No entanto, os únicos poderes que ela recebe do Crash são os aprimorados Stomp (Belly Flop, chamado Stomp quando usado por Coco) e os poderes de Dash. Ela não pode usar os outros poderes que Crash recebe por algum motivo (provavelmente devido ao Crash ter mais experiência e ao fato de que ela chuta ao invés de giros). * Ela também é a única personagem da série Crash conhecida por falar em "Leet" (gíria da internet). Isso é demonstrado no Crash Nitro Kart. Duas de suas citações são "Roxxor!" e "Suxxor!" Estes, quando traduzidos de "Leet", significam "rochas!" e "suga!" respectivamente. Como resultado, ela age muito como um moleque. * Juntamente com Crash, Doctor Neo Cortex e Doctor N. Gin, Coco é um dos únicos personagens jogáveis em todos os jogos de corrida. * Coco parece ser o único bandicoot que mantém o envelhecimento ao longo da série. Desde sua introdução em Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back até Crash Nitro Kart ser lançado, Coco parecia uma garotinha (possivelmente com 9 anos na época de Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back e 14 anos na época de Crash Bandicoot 2) Crash Nitro Kart). A partir de Crash Boom Bang, Coco começou a se parecer muito mais com um adolescente, possivelmente com 15 anos. Crash: Mind over Mutant, Coco parece ter pelo menos 16 anos de idade. * Apesar de oficialmente ser definido antes de Crash Nitro Kart, o design de Coco em Crash Twinsanity é baseado em grande parte de seu Crash Nitro Kart. Crash Bandicoot: A enorme aventura / XS e Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced são oficialmente estabelecidos entre Crash Twinsanity e Crash Nitro Kart, mas Coco é retratado em seu design Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped nesses jogos. * Em Crash Team Racing, Coco tem sua própria pista de corrida conhecida como Coco Park. * Em Crash Twinsanity, quando ela chuta os dois cristais que Cortex está segurando de suas mãos, ela parece tê-lo chutado na virilha, como fica evidente quando a voz de Cortex se eleva quando ele diz "Meus cristais!" Isso também pode ser porque ele perdeu os cristais que estava segurando. * De acordo com as qualificações aqui, ela quebra a quarta parede inúmeras vezes nas últimas versões do Crash, referindo-se a coisas como NASCAR, Hungry Hungry Hippos e TiVo. Ela também usa leet speak no CNK e cantarola a música-tema, que também pode se qualificar. * A mudança de personalidade de Coco é mais reconhecida no Crash Tag Team Racing, onde ela age completamente dominante, embora formal, parcialmente mais feminina e perfeccionista, tornando-se muito mais agradável no processo do que atuando apenas como um gênio da computação como era antes. * Coco, aparentemente, sente falta de sua mãe, como afirmou em uma de suas citações em Crash Tag Team Racing, quando ela é atingida por Crash: ("Eu estou dizendo a mãe ... se tivéssemos um"). * Em Crash Mind over Mutant, às vezes quando Crash a ataca, ela dirá "Estou dizendo à mamãe ... Quem é ela afinal? * Ela foi originalmente concebida para ser jogável em Crash Twinsanity, onde ajudaria Crash e Cortex. Como em Wrath of Cortex, ela teria seus próprios níveis, que incluem um onde ela monta um avestruz e um nível submarino (ambos reminiscentes do Crash da Naughty Dog). * Em Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, os pontos de luz solar no cabelo de Coco são permanentes, não importa o caminho que ela está enfrentando. * Com exceção de Crash of the Titans e Crash Nitro Kart 3D, Coco sempre teve o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo. * Coco é 1 das 5 personagens femininas jogáveis. Os outros quatro são Tawna, Nina Cortex, Pasadena O'Possum e Yaya Panda. * O laptop de Coco sempre foi rosa nos jogos Naughty Dog e The Wrath Of Cortex. No entanto, no Crash Nitro Kart, tornou-se o mesmo tom de azul que o jeans dela. Se ela mudou a cor do laptop é desconhecida. * Crash Team Racing, quando Coco perde, há o logotipo da Naughty Dog em seu laptop que pode ser visto quando ela vem em segundo lugar. Quando ela chegar em terceiro lugar, você poderá ver a impressão da pata da assinatura da Naughty Dog na tela. * Coco tem 2 roupas que ela deveria usar, mas não foram vistas: em Warped, ela usava uma roupa de motoqueiro composta por um top branco, saia preta e salto alto (sugerindo que ela poderia ter sido planejada para ser jogável nos níveis da motocicleta antes de se tornarem restrito a Crash) enquanto na Tag Team Racing, ela deveria usar um traje parecido com Pura. * Os quatro dubladores de Coco como inglês são dublados por Vicki Winters em 1997 e apareceram pela primeira vez Crash 2, Hynden Walch em 1999 para Crash Team Racing, Anna Garduno em 2000 de Crash Bash como não creditada e Debi Derryberry em 2001 para aparecer pela primeira vez jogo como The Wrath of Cortex. * Ela é a única personagem no Crash Nitro Kart a ter 5 dedos (contando o polegar) em cada mão, enquanto o resto tem apenas 4. * Se Coco for deixado ocioso no Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, uma de suas animações inativas fará com que ela pegue um telefone e responda, similar a Crash puxando seu yo-yo e brincando com ele. Em algumas ocasiões, o telefone acenderá, fazendo Coco jogá-lo no ar pouco antes de explodir. * Enquanto o telefone explodindo não machuca Coco diretamente, ele é capaz de abrir qualquer caixa diretamente ao lado dela e acima dela, incluindo TNT's e Nitro's. * Na parte de trás do telefone está a impressão da pata NaughtyDog. Esta é uma das muitas referências do NaughtyDog no jogo, e a segunda que ela faz diretamente a si mesma. * O primeiro é o uso de imagens do Uncharted 4 em seu laptop na introdução do Crash 2. * Em várias ocasiões no Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, Coco quebra a quarta parede, mostrando sua irritação ao jogador. Estes incluem durante uma de suas animações ociosas, se você perder caixotes suficientes no Crash 1 e ao se deparar com um explosivo nos níveis de jet-ski do Crash 3. * Coco aparece em Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken onde ela tenta ajudar Crash a superar sua derrota sobre Tawna. Ela aparece em seu visual clássico e pode ficar um pouco irritada com a atitude de seu irmão às vezes. Ela não tem muito envolvimento onde não tenta invadir a rede da Cortex para ver o que ele realmente está planejando. Intérprete Em Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Coco é dublado por Vicki Winters na versão em inglês. Ela é dublada por Hynden Walch na versão inglesa do Crash Team Racing. Ela é retratada por Laurence Dourlens na versão francesa de Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back e Sauvane Delanoë nas versões francesas de Crash Team Racing e Crash Bash. Monica Ward vozes Coco em todas as versões italianas. Haruna Ikezawa fala sobre Coco nas versões japonesas de todas as suas aparições no PlayStation. Nas versões italianas, Coco é dublado por Antonella Baldini. Nas versões em inglês de todas as suas aparições como Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, ela é dublada por Debi Derryberry, que, em 2008, Crash: Mind Over Mutant, é o dublador com a maior permanência na série. Ela é dublada por Lucille Boulanger na versão francesa de Crash Bandicoot: A Ira do Córtex e por Patricia Legrand (que também dubla Nina Cortex e as Garotas Brat na série) nas versões francesas de suas aparições como Crash Nitro Kart. Na versão italiana, Coco é dublada por Federica Valenti de Crash Tag Team Racing para Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Ela é dublada por Ema Kogure nas versões japonesas de Crash Bandicoot: A Fúria do Córtex, Crash Nitro Kart e Crash Twinsanity, por Satomi Arai na versão japonesa do Crash Tag Team Racing e por Risa Tsubaki em Crash Boom Bang! e Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Galeria Coco.png|Coco em Cortex Strikes Back (1997) coco-bandicoot-png-2.png Coco2.png Crash_Bandicoot_3_Warped_Coco_Bandicoot_Pura.png|Coco em Warped (1998) description (1).jpg dag6is7-4574b3c9-2c2b-4794-b554-7d1297d8f355.png ctr__crash_team_racing___coco___stand_by_paperbandicoot-dagwiuj (1).png|Crash Team Racing (1999) TheVideoGameGallery_19189_2700x3300.jpg Coco-bandicoot-irma-do-crash-01ba7.jpg promotional-1-10.jpg|Coco, Crash, Cortex e Isabella Coco3.png|Crash Bash Crash_Bash_Coco_Bandicoot.png|Crash Bash (2000) Coco_Bandicoot_Crash_Bandicoot_The_Wrath_of_Cortex.png|Wrath of Cortex (2001) Ntrancedcoco.png|N-Tranced (2003) Coco_bandicoot_by_heydavid17-d6ibrbp_(1).png|Nitro Kart Coco_Bandicoot_CNK.png|Twinsanity (2004) Cocobandicoot.png|Tag Team Racing (2005) Crash_Boom_Bang!_Coco_Bandicoot.png|Boom Bang! (2006) Titans_Coco_Bandicoot.png|Crash of the Titans (2007) 298px-Coco Bandicoot 1.jpg|Mind over Mutant (2008) Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Coco_Bandicoot_Icon.png|Ícone de Coco Wallpaper-Coco-Bandicoot-crash-bandicoot.png|Wallpaper Coco Bandicoot Crash 3 book.jpg Prehistoric4psm.jpg 660px-Coco Bandicoot by supernitro.jpg Coco Bandicoot No 2 by supernitro.jpg 377.png TheGreatGate.jpg|Coco running de:Coco Bandicoot en:Coco Bandicoot es:Coco Bandicoot fr:Coco Bandicoot it:Coco Bandicoot ja:ココ・バンディクー pl:Coco Bandicoot pt:Coco Bandicoot ru:Коко Бандикут tr:Coco Bandicoot Categoria:Personagem Categoria:Bandicoot